¿Cómo sería la historia de Teddy Lupin, si Snape salva a todos?
by ValeTanukiChan
Summary: Snape el doble agente salva a todos quienes murieron en la batalla de Hogwarts y cambia la vida de muchas personas
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo sería la historia de Teddy Lupin, si Severus Snape salva a todos en el último minuto con una poción especial?

 **SALUDOS! Queridos Muggles… SIP soy yo otra vez. Para quienes no me conocen, escribo fics de algunas cosas y soy un poco nueva en el FANFIC WORLD. Me encanta leerlos y escribo muchos pero me da miedo publicarlos.**

 **En esta ocasión, por el saludo os daréis cuenta de que es un POTTER FICK, un REMUS & TONKS para ser más exactos. UN ONESHOT, bueno no me crean aunque sí espero que sea ONESHOT. Otro dato importante esto es un final alterno porque sé que como yo, muchos de ustedes no están contentos con el final de Remus y Tonks. SIN MÁS VAMOS POR ELLO….**

Una cosa adicional, si queréis leer esto de la forma más entendible:

Esto es una narración normal

 **Esto es un pensamiento**

 **Esto es un pensamiento pasado**

Si algo está entre paréntesis somos mi inner y yo pensando en voz alta ;)

 **PS: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SON PARTE DEL UNIVERSO DE HARRY POTTER CREADO POR J.**

 **DILE NO AL PLAGIO**

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&** **  
**Todos lloraban a los compañeros caídos en batalla. Hogwarts estaba destrozada y el trío de oro caminaba por los alrededores con las reliquias de la muerte discutiendo sobre qué hacer con ellas. Cuando la voz de Ginny llega desesperada pidiéndoles que regresen al Gran Comedor donde se encontraban la mayoría de víctimas de esta sangrienta batalla. Con premura, los chicos emprenden la marcha y al pasar por las puertas, Harry abrazó a Ginny quien necesita consuelo debido a la gran cantidad de emociones del momento.

Hermione- **esto no puede ser verdad** \- veía con horror todo lo que ocurría en el Gran Comedor; dentro de todo el rango mágico que se desarrolla en este mundo nunca se ha oído hablar de cosa semejante. -Ronald ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?- Ron la mira y asiente incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Delante de ellos se encontraba el único e inconfundible Severus Snape, (a quien muchos consideraban que muerto, por las fauces de Nagini)

-Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley dejen de perder el tiempo y busquen algo en que ser útiles. Si nos damos prisa podemos salvarlos a todos- decía Snape con fingida molestia. Después de todo el muy cobarde si era un doble espía a favor de la Orden del Fénix. Además, fue lo suficientemente hábil para crear una contra pasión a la muerte.

- **Me pregunto si algo tendrá que ver el filtro de muertos en todo esto-** era lo que se cuestionaba Hermione, mientras miraba a Severus repartir una sustancia en diferentes botellas que el profesor Slughorn le pasaba.

Harry llegó con Ginny cobijada bajo su brazo y no pudo sorprenderse al ver a Snape aún con vida. –Severus!- llamó con premura en la voz. Soltó a su acompañante y corrió al encuentro del mejor amigo de su madre. Snape volteo a verlo y con cierta nostalgia saludo- Sr. Potter, que agradable que se encuentre sano y salvo. Su madre estará complacida de saberlo- y se estrecharon la mano como si fuesen viejos amigos que se encontraban tras años de no verse.

Harry le pregunto- ¿En qué puedo ayudar?-

-Ayúdame a repartir esta posición antes de que sea demasiado tarde- replicó Severus. Sin nada que agregar Harry se puso a ello. Con paso firme se acercó a donde estaban los Weasleys reunidos en torno al cuerpo inerte de Fred (MI gemelo favorito)

-Harry, ¿qué haces?-cuestionó Bill al verlo con el frasco en mano.

-Bill confía en mí, puedo traer a Fred de regreso, pero necesito hacerlo ya- Bill y el resto de Weasleys se apartaron para que Harry pueda verter el líquido en la boca de Fred.

-Solo hay que esperar- comentó antes de correr junto a los cuerpos de Remus y Tonks. Sin ninguna duda se arrodillo frente a ellos y les dio de la poción. Se incorporó y vio solo a Severus y al profesor Slughorn repartiendo las opciones.

-Por favor, si todos ayudamos podemos regresarlos. No serían víctimas de esta batalla que yo mismo he causado. Ayúdenme a corregir mis errores- pidió Harry desesperado. Ginny- Harry, y ¿esto si va a funcionar?-

Claro que sí, la preparo Severus y Dumbledore colaboró mucho en el diseño original. Confía en mi Ginny- Y así lo hizo, poco después de que la pelirroja tomara un poco de poción los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Dentro de 45 minutos todos habían tomado la sustancia. Y como arte de magia, Fred despertó gritando el último hechizo que hubiera hecho de no ser por el Avada Kedavra que le arrebató la vida.

Molly- **Oh, por las barbas de Merlín.** Fred, hijo, cómo te encuentras-

Aún confundido por su entorno- Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado?- Fred mira a su alrededor y se percata de que poco a poco todos se están despertando. –Fred, tranquilo pronto explicaremos qué ha ocurrido- comentó Snape. Y en cuestión de minutos el Gran Comedor se llenó de conmoción por todos aquellos que "regresaban a la vida". Se escuchaban gritos de sorpresa, llanto de dolor de quienes habían sido torturados y algo que poco esperaban.

\- Oh! Dora, gracias a Merlín estás con viva mi amor- Decía Remus mientras se aferraba a su mujer. –Remus, ¿Cómo es posible? Te vi morir. **Y juraría que mi tía me mato a mí –**

 **-** Si me prestan atención por favor- Decía Severus con calma-Aunque no se entienda en este momento empezare a explicar todo esto. Por órdenes de Dumbledore, hace tiempo empecé a desarrollar una solución que permitiera regresar a la vida a quienes fueran víctimas de Voldemort- a pesar que ya lo derrotaron algunos aún temen su nombre (El miedo que ejercen las dictaduras una pena)

-Así, si ustedes estuvieron por decirlo de alguna manera… muertos, pero ya no más. NO hay efectos secundarios visibles hasta el momento pero por precaución todos deben pasar a San Mungo. Y aquellos que fueron mordidos por Carroñeros u Hombres Lobo vengan conmigo.- Sale en dirección a las mazmorras donde aún quedan suplementos para hacer pociones.

- **Entonces Dolohov si me alcanzo con su maldición asesina y como es que Dora parece igual de consternada que yo. Será que ella también… no puede ser ella es muy hábil y el otro mortífago que estaba con Dolohov era su tía Bellatrix, pero… no ella ya mató a Sirius, no le importaría matarla también por traidora de sangre.-** La mira a ella, a su bella esposa tan ausente como él en sus pensamientos y no puede evitar sentir que tiene la razón, ella también murió en esta batalla.

-Dora- no hay respuesta. Se levanta y la abraza- Dora, tranquila ya paso. Ahora estaremos juntos los tres- Los 3- replica ella- Claro Dora. Seremos, Ted, Tu y yo- ella se abraza a Remus como un niño que pide protección y llora desconsolada.

Muchos voltean a ver la escena, conmovidos y a la vez sorprendidos de que el hombre lobo sea tan sincero con la chica. Harry se les acerca- Remus, Tonks. Andrómeda ha preguntado por ustedes es mejor que se aparezcan en casa. Vayan con Teddy y estén en familia. Si necesitamos algo les llamamos.- Tonks asiente y mira a Remus expectante

\- Vamos Dora, Teddy nos necesita. Suerte Harry- Se levanta, estrecha la mano de Harry, saluda al resto de personas presentes con un movimiento de cabeza y le tiende la mano a Tonks para ayudarla a incorporarse. Tonks se despide con un abrazo de Harry susurrando- Gracias- saluda al resto y acepta la mano de Remus para aparecerse juntos en la casa de Andrómeda, donde habían dejado a Teddy.

Se escucha el clásico chasquido cuando alguien aparece y Andrómeda se pone alerta. Por un espacio en la ventana observa a la calle y se paraliza al mirar a su hija y su yerno caminando tomados de la mano como si nada hubiese pasado. Entran en la casa y Tonks corre a los brazos de su madre, alegre de verla una vez más; Remus también abraza a su suegra y aceptan gustosos una taza de chocolate cuando un llanto causó un estruendo en la casa parcialmente silenciada. Tonks sale corriendo en dirección al llanto para calmar a su precioso bebé.

-Tranquilo Teddy, mamá ya está aquí- lo está arrullando con calma y mucho amor con la espalda en dirección a la puerto y no es consciente de que Remus mira esa escena completamente embelesado. Con mucho cuidado se le acerca y la abraza desde la espalda.

Tonks suelta un suspiro y le dice- y pensar que por poco nos perdemos de todo. Una suerte que Dumbledore siempre piensa en todo- Remus asiente con mucho fervor y acaricia al bebé entre los brazos de su mujer.

\- Dora, nunca más les harán daño, a ti o a Teddy. Lo juro por mi vida- le suelta de repente, la gira y la besa con amor, pasión contenida, lujuria y mucha posesión. Teddy se calma y mira a sus padres y su cabello se pone todo rosado (medio fucsia), en una señal que su padre interpretó como- **Tiene vergüenza de nosotros. Y solo es un bebé. Que criatura hemos creado…-**

\- Dora, nunca más les harán daño, a ti o a Teddy. Lo juro por mi vida- le suelta de repente, la gira y la besa con amor, pasión contenida, lujuria y mucha posesión. Teddy se calma y mira a sus padres y su cabello se pone todo rosado (medio fucsia), en una señal que su padre interpretó como- **Tiene vergüenza de nosotros. Y solo es un bebé. Que criatura hemos creado-**

-Remus, creo que no le gusta que seamos cariñosos entre nosotros cuando está presente- comentó con mucha vergüenza Tonks.

-Sí creo que tienes mucha razón.

-Nymphadora! Remus! Bajen que el chocolate se enfría- Gritaba Andrómeda Tonks desde la planta baja- Y no dejen que Teddy se duerma de nuevo. Ya ha dormido mucho.

El cabello de Tonks se tornó de un rojo intenso cuando escuchó el llamado de su madre, pero por el hecho de tener a su hijo en brazos no hizo ni amago de responder. Por el contrario miró a su esposo quien parecía divertido con la reacción de ella.- Si mucho te gusta verme molesta puedes irte cuando quieras. Teddy y yo estaremos bien- solo descargando su enojo

-¿Irme? Pero qué demonios insinúas Tonks. Crees que te dejaría con él bebe sola. Tu torpeza ya es un peligro para ti no se diga para terceros.-Dijo molesto por el comentario de la chica.

-Si como sea, Lupin- soltó de repente la chica pasando por su lado y entregando el bebé para que lo cargara él.

Remus parecía confundido, usualmente ella no dejaba al bebe solo cuando está despierto. Gustaba mucho de hacerle caras ridículas para que el niño riera sin parar. Sin embargo, aceptó gusto cargar a su hijo y llevarlo al comedor. Mientras caminaban reparo en el hecho de que el cabello de sus metamorfomagos había cambiado, Tonks lucía un negro propio de la familia Black y su hijo un azul grisáceo; el mismo que usaba antes de ponerse a llorar.

-Dora, ¿estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación y al no recibir respuestas continuo- lo que dije, yo lo siento mucho. Me deje llevar por tu comentario. Perdóname por favor- Estaba a punto de volver a disculparse pero la voz de ella lo distrajo

-No te disculpes Remus, tú no tienes el la culpa. Y quien tiene que pedir perdón soy yo; no debí decir todo eso. Estaba molesta y me pegue contigo.-confesó con dolor en su voz

-No hay cuidado hermosa. Yo si tuve la culpa por reírme de tu cabello rojo. Me recuerda al de Lily cuando se molestaba con James y Sirius. Queda todo olvidado. ¿Te parece?-

-Sí. Ese momento nunca paso amor.- dijo con una sonrisa tan propia de ella que hacía que el corazón de Remus se alegrará.

-Mira, su cabello cambió otra vez-

-¿Cómo?-bajó la cabeza y su hijo ahora llevaba el cabello de un azul eléctrico tan intenso que sus padres dedujeron al instante como felicidad.- **Creo que este niño me acaba de manipular-** pensaba Remus.

-Creo que nos manipulo a los dos, porque yo también vi su cabello-

-¿Has usado legeremancia, Dora?-

-Sí, es una forma muy sutil de saber qué piensas. Dado que tu cara no lo permite-

Su réplica al comentario de su esposa se vio cortado por otro llamado de su suegra.- Si no bajan en este momento haré desaparecer el chocolate- Ambos adultos se miraron entre sí, y bajaron tan rápido como pudieron. Al entrar en la cocina, está la mesa con tres humeantes tazas de chocolate y un biberón para Teddy, también lleno de la deliciosa sustancia. Andrómeda estaba sentada de espalda a la ventana de la cocina, Remus puso al pequeño Teddy en su silla para bebe en la mitad de Andrómeda y Tonks, las únicas de que podían darle de comer. Por consiguiente Tonks se sentó frente a su madre y su esposo a su derecha.

-Ahora díganme ¿qué pasó en ese castillo? El patronus de Harry dijo unas cosas que no quise creer- dijo Andrómeda.

-Es una historia muy larga y con unas cuantas cosas que aun no entiendo- tercio su hija- Pero si aun así quieres saber que paso, supongo que mejor te lo decimos- al finalizar esto miró a su esposo para pedirle que fuese él quien iniciara la narración. Remus asiente ante la petición silenciosa de su mujer y tomó unos minutos para organizar la narración.

-Pues bien- empezó- no hace falta que narre desde que deje a Tonks en casa para que cuidara de Teddy, esa parte está clara para todos. Por el contrario empezaré por decir lo nerviosos que estábamos todos al llegar a la casa de Aberforth para poder organizarnos y salir al castillo. En ese momento solo pensé en que si corría con mucha suerte podría ver crecer a Teddy.- ante esto tanto Andrómeda como Tonks miraron al pequeño ajeno a todo lo que decía su padre, está ocupado en tomar su biberón sin ninguna preocupación.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cómo sería la historia de Teddy Lupin, si Severus Snape salva a todos en el último minuto con una poción especial?

La orden general fue la proteger el castillo a toda costa. Y todos estaban en la libertad de dejar el campo de batalla de ser necesario. Cuando llegamos al gran comedor, más corrompido no podía estar y los dormitorios; los estudiantes que no fuesen de sangre pura o de Slytherin no tenían ni camas. En fin, llegamos y el, en ese entonces, cobarde de Snape salió corriendo. Por orden de Minerva, los chicos de Slytherin fueron llevados a los calabozos y el del resto el que estuviese dispuesto a pelear se quedaría. Los que no podían salir a Hogsmeade y de allí buscar refugio.

Harry le dijo a Minerva que necesitaba algo que Albus le había encargado. Este objeto estaba oculto en el castillo y nos pidieron darle tiempo para que lo encuentre. El chico buscaba la diadema perdida de Rowena Ravenclaw. Después de decir lo que buscaba salió corriendo en dirección a la Torre de Ravenclaw, Ron y Hermione salieron en dirección a los baños del segundo piso y Luna Lovegood corrió tras Harry.

Minerva se acercó a los miembros de la Orden que estábamos en ese momento y a todos nos encargó un lugar para defender, después de pedirle a Neville y Seamus que hicieran volar el puente de la parte de atrás del castillo. De esa forma Kingsley, Fred, George y yo subimos hasta la torre de Astronomía y desde allí nos repartimos para cubrir un frente del castillo. Los profesores: Slughorn y Flitwick, acompañados de Molly se dedicaron a levantar una barrera con hechizos de protección, para ganar un poco de tiempo. Minerva uso el "Piertotum Locomotor" para que todas las estatuas de piedra del colegio salieron a defenderlo.

Yo estaba en mi puesto, mirando todo lo que Voldemort causó, cuando escuche unos pasos acelerados. Kingsley y yo cruzamos miradas y estábamos listos para atacar cuando apareció Dora corriendo por el pasillo. Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan feliz y tan enojado por una persona al mismo tiempo. Feliz de tenerla conmigo y enojado porque era Teddy quien la necesitaba más. Justamente eso le dije y su réplica, " _Dormirá hasta el amanecer y roncará como su padre",_ como siempre me hizo sonreír y dar gracias por tenerla conmigo.

Después de eso, solo esperamos. Los mortífago dispararon múltiples hechizos y deshicieron la barrera. En ese momento voltee a ver a Dora, ella correspondió la mirada e intentamos enlazar las manos una última vez. Durante la batalla Dolohov y Bellatrix aparecieron y nos llevaron con ellos. Nos enfrentamos en los pasillos de colegio. No tenían piedad alguna con sus hechizos y eventualmente una maldición asesina fue más rápida que mis reflejos. Después de eso solo Tonks sabe que pasó.- Terminó de narrar Remus, con mucho dolor y resentimiento en sus palabras.

-Entonces Tonks, ¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó Andrómeda, siendo secundada por la mirada inquisidora de Lupin.

-Después de ver como Remus caía pálido y sin expresión en sus ojos, de alguna forma sabía que tenía que vivir. Aunque sin el amor de mi vida parecía imposible. Yo solo quería echarme a llorar desconsolada en su cuerpo, pero, ni Dolohov ni Bellatrix tuvieron compasión. Me atacaron a diestra y siniestra. Logre darles batalla y llevarlos en dirección donde estaban los gemelos y Kingsley.

Llegue hasta su ubicación pero no pudieron hacer nada. Ya cuando me sentía aliviada de no tener que luchar sola contra ese par de dementes, Dolohov me atacó con la maldición cruciatus y Bellatrix aprovecho para asesinarme a mí también. Lo último que vi, fue el rayo de luz verde y lo último que escuche fue la risa fría y cínica de esa demente, además del grito de los gemelos.-Dijo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Remus al tener sus sospechas confirmadas solo pudo levantarse y abrazarla con fuerza, para hacerla sentir protegida. Miró a su suegra, que parecía no poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que están vivos?- cuestionó la ex miembro de la familia Black

-Eso es algo que aún lo comprendo en su totalidad- comentó Remus- pero por lo que leí en la mente de Hermione y de Severus, es parte de la poción "Filtro de muertos" y la piedra de resurrección. De alguna forma, Dumbledore siempre sospecho que todo esto llegaría a pasar y trabajo con Snape en una especie de cura, que involucra los poderes de Voldemort.

Severus no fue capaz de explicarlo en su totalidad, la verdad no explico nada que no sea relacionado con Dumbledore, él y la poción. De forma que solo podemos hacer conjeturas de lo que pasó en realidad. Supongo que volverán a llamar a la Orden del Fénix para testificar sobre lo ocurrido y a nosotros sí nos ha de explicar propiamente que paso.

-Inaudito- fue el comentario que salió de la boca de la madre de Tonks.

De repente una luz azul plateada, propia de un patronus, irrumpió en la habitación donde se encontraba reunida la familia. Este patronus tenía forma de nutria y de inmediato Tonks lo reconoció.-Es un mensaje de Hermione-

-Tonks, profesor Lupin. Cuando reciban este mensaje, es imperativo que vayan a Grimmauld Place. Por favor traigan a Andrómeda y a Teddy con ustedes. La Orden se reúne una vez más y el profesor Snape desea hablar con usted profesor Lupin.- La nutria desapareció poco después de terminado el mensaje.

Remus invoco su patronus- Estamos en camino- dijo y el lobo salió disparado en dirección a Grimmauld Place.

-¿Qué podría querer Severus hablar contigo amor?- preguntó la portadora del cabello rosa chicle, mientras miraba a su marido con curiosidad.

-No tengo la menor idea, Dora- respondió el aludido.-Debemos partir ya- dijo con autoridad en su voz.

 **-** No hay necesidad de que te enojes Remus- dijo con sabiduría Andrómeda- Antes de salir hay que abrigar bien a Teddy o podría coger un resfriado. Tonks vamos te ayudo- La aludida asintió y siguió a su madre escaleras arriba para arropar a su hijo y llevar un par de cosas del pequeño.

-Estamos listos- anuncio Tonks entrando en la cocina nuevamente, con un Teddy envuelto en una manta de color azul pálido. Remus los miro y no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz de poder verlos juntos.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos- dijo caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla para su mujer, y su suegra. Ya en el patio, Remus tomó por la cintura a su mujer para aparecer juntos como familia. Andrómeda los siguió en cuestión de segundos los cuatros estaba parados en el parque frente a Grimmauld Place, pero el número 12 no estaba.

-Am…. Remus talvez sabes la nueva contraseña- cuestiono Tonks.

-La última que utilice fue- en ese momento se puso a pensar, con los ojos cerrados, en "El cuartel general está en el 12 de Grimmauld Place". Al abrir los ojos el número 12 empezaba a aparecer ante él.-Listo esta es la clave-hizo aparecer un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, luego escribió lo último que pensó y se lo pasó a su esposa y a su suegra. Pronto los tres adultos veían el número 12 y cruzaron la calle con la intención de entrar.

-No tocaran el timbre, que ese horrible cuadro aún está colgado en la casa- advirtió Remus a su mujer, quien ya tenía total intención de hacer sonar el timbre.

-Bien, entonces abre la puerta por favor- pidió con amabilidad la metamorfomaga

-Claro cariño- dijo el hombre lobo. Se paró a un costado de su esposa y apuntando a la chapa de la puerta con su varita dijo-Alohomora- sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar al cuadro de la señora Black, empujo la puerta y dijo- Homenum Revelio- para asegurarse de que nada dentro de esa casa podría llegar a dañar a su familia. Como nada, fuera de lo normal ocurrió, dijo-Bueno ya podemos entrar- y con ello se adentra en el pasillo.

Tonks que ya sabía del porta paraguas con forma de pierna de Trol, se apegó lo más que pudo al lado contrario. Aun así tropezó y de no ser por su esposo habría terminado en el suelo con el pequeño Teddy llorando y la señora Black gritando a todo pulmón en la casa. No obstante, el ruido fue suficiente para que Harry saliera de la cocina a ver qué ocurría.

-Hola Remus, Tonks, Andrómeda.- saludo el muchacho- Pasen a la cocina allí estamos reunidos. Una vez que lleguen Bill y Fleur empezara la reunión- comentó mientras subía un par de escalones para darles espacio suficiente para pasar.

-Tonks-llamo y la aludida lo miro- Ya no está el cuadro de la Señora Black, ya puedes hacer ser libre en esta casa- al decir esto último le guiño un ojo, seguido de una sonrisa sincera y sin rastro de burla. Tonks sonrió relajada y se encaminó tras su amado lobo a la cocina. Mientras ellos saludaba a los presentes, en el corredor una información muy beneficiosa era repartida.

-¿Qué hicieron con el cuadro de mi hermana?-cuestiono Andrómeda.

-Solo lo quitamos de la pared y lo pusimos en la bóveda de Gringotts de Bellatrix- contestó Harry -es mas creo que se alegró de salir de la casa y ser llevada a un lugar de "sangre pura". Eventualmente vaciamos la cámara, solo quedo alli cosas como el cuadro y objetos encarnados de Voldemort y los mortifagos. El resto de cosas las dejamos en las bóvedas de los miembros de la familia Black que aún viven- confesó.

Ante la explicación que Harry le ofreció, Andrómeda sonrió pensando que **-ahora Remus y Nymphadora no tendrán muchos problemas económicos-** lo miro a los ojos y le dijo- Bien hecho. Y muchas gracias- sin agregar nada más dio los pasos que le faltaban para llegar a la cocina. Entro y saludo con todos. Detrás de ella apareció Harry con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

-Entonces- comenzó Fred- ahora si me van a decir qué demonios está pasando. Porque no creo que el llanto de Madre sea por las puras y santas.- después de haber estado en Hogwarts por más de tres horas y pedir a muchas personas que le explicasen porque tanta conmoción no consiguió nada. Y posteriormente le encargaron ir con Ginny a Grimmauld Place para hacer los preparativos necesarios para una nueva reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Y para muchos, tal vez, la última a la que asistirán.

-Muy bien- había comenzado Severus cuando la puerta sonó una vez más y por ella aparecieron Bill y Fleur que regresaban de San Mungo con una buena noticia. -Disculpen la demora- dijo Bill con una pequeña reverencia y una sonrisa de exculpación en el rostro.

-No hay cuidado- dijo Minerva-ahora podemos comenzar. Y para ello pediré que las siguientes personas se paren a un costado de la Chimenea. Remus, Nymphadora, Fred, Severus. El resto por favor al lado opuesto del salón… a Tonks mejor deja a Teddy en una habitación durmiendo.-

Ginny se acercó a la aludida y le dijo- Tranquila, yo lo cuido.- Tomó al bebé en brazos, se colgó la pañalera que le extendió Remus y subió hasta la habitación que había ocupado en el verano de su cuarto año con Hermione. Acostó al pequeño y este se jugó un rato con su cabello antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Saco de la pañalera un monitor de bebé lo conecto y volvió a bajar para la reunión.

-¿Se durmió?- cuestionó el hombre lobo.

-Si- fue la única contestación de la chica.

-Bien entonces empecemos- dijo Harry.-Fred, tú quieres saber que es todo lo que acontece en este momento, pero, creemos que ya tienes una idea de que ocurrió.-El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y se disponía a hablar cuando, con un movimiento de mano Harry le pidió guardar silencio.-Remus, Tonks; ¿ustedes también entienden lo que ocurre?- y los aludidos dieron una respuesta positiva.- Bien, entonces. Severus puede empezar por favor- pidió con amabilidad.

-Primero, creo que sería prudente mostrarles este recuerdo- con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer el pensadero y prosiguió a llevarse la varita a la cien y extraer un hilo plateado. Lo depositó en el pensadero y lanzó un hechizo "Engorgio" la imagen que se reproducía era visible para todos. Empezando por el humo negro y seguido de la imagen de una conversación de Severus con Dumbledore en la dirección del colegio

(Narración del recuerdo en el Pensadero)

 _-Severus, es la única forma de derrotarlo entiéndelo- decía con frustración el director._

 _-La única!- dice escandalizado y horrorizado- lo ha estado criando como cerdo para el matadero. Y aparte pretende que los simpatizantes de la causa también mueran en un batalla que la tiene gana "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado"-_

 _-¿Desde cuando le temes al nombre?, Severus- cuestionó el portador de las gafas de media luna._

 _-no es temor, pero la marca no nos permite faltarle el respeto. Si lo hiciésemos, suelta el maleficio cruciatus en el cuerpo y no es nada placentero. Pero es no es el punto de esto-_

 _-Tienes razón. He venido a verte porque quiero que desarrollemos una nueva versión del filtro de los muertos, con ello lograremos regresar a quienes sean asesinados antes de que Voldemort muera. Es decir regresas a quien se sacrifiquen en la batalla final-_

 _-Y supongo que usted quiere que yo lo haga- replicó el maestro de las pociones_

 _-En primera instancia, quiero que sea colaboración de los dos. Pero el reconocimiento será solo tuyo. Y mejor empiezas a buscar un antídoto al veneno de Nagini-_

 _-Esto es lo más ridículo que se le ha ocurrido desde dejar a Harry en casa de esos Muggles-_

 _-No dudo que lo sea. Y aún cuando Harry pasó difíciles momento en aquella casa, no paso peores momentos, siendo el niño que vivió, acá en el mundo mágico-_

 _-y piensa ayudarlo en esta nueva búsqueda-_

 _-Haré lo que pueda-_

 _Severus saca su varita y convoca un patronus con forma de cierva. Que sale a galope por la ventana._

 _-Lily- susurra Dumbledore_

 _-Siempre- es la respuesta_

 _El humo negro se manifiesta una vez más y la imagen cambia. Y ahora estamos en las mazmorras. Donde un humo entre tonos verde y negro revelan la elaboración de una poción "filtro de muertos"._

 _-Veo Severus, que no te has rehusado a apoyar la causa- decia Dumbledore entrando en el despacho del antes mencionado._

 _-Causa que mi mejor amiga apoyaba. Solo eso me motiva- respondio sin levantar la cabeza del caldero donde estaba trabajando_

 _\- no lo dudo. Dime, despues de preparar el filtro, ¿Qué haras para que pueda regresar a los muertos?-_


End file.
